Quest talk:The Blood of Zardruzin
Rewards Are Inconsistent I just moved over the Rewards from the Quest List over to the Blood of Zardruzin page, to remove some spoilers. In the process of moving over the rewards, I noticed they differ from the ones on the actual page. Can somebody please confirm which rewards are the correct ones? --Wetheril 08:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk :Could you specify which rewards you need info about? Also, I noticed that some of the reward info is repeated - Some of the rewards are also listed in Obtaining the Map, others are listed in The Dungeon Guide, and the Rings have their own section.--Shadowblack 08:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::The general reward xp is not adding up. According to what I moved over from the quest list, it says 4992 General XP. From the walkthrough on the page, I added up the "general xp" rewards from each of the parts and got 4480 xp to General. The combat xp values are also different. Just from a glance, it looks like the rewards listed in the quest page might be written by different people, or at different time periods. I'm more inclined to trust what's on the Blood of Zardruzin walkthrough page over what was originally on the quest list. I didn't want to offend anybody by outright deleting the rewards on the quest list, and just moved it to the Blood of Zardruzin page under "Reward Summary" until it can be resolved/integrated into the page. I don't mind the redundant nature of the information, as a Reward Summary is meant to summarize the rewards, while the walkthrough can give you details about obtaining each part of the overall reward. --Wetheril 09:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk ::Great, I can't do math. I just added it up a 3rd time, and it was 4992 general xp afterall (missed out on counting one of the 512 xp's). I should go to sleep. --Wetheril 09:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk :::Alright, here's a list of the rewards I got during the adventure: *16 XP to Diplomacy (60+) if you use it to bargain with Trundengar to reduce the price from 5000 to 3000 gold *Trundengar 17+ with MR 134; 12+ with MR 147 - 72-80 combat exp if you don't use any powers *16 XP to Illusion (60+), or 8 XP to Elementalism (50+), or 24 XP to Shadow Magic (70+)/Thievery (70+)/Unarmed Combat (70+) if you used to "borrow" the Pouch of Copper Coins *1+ combat exp for each of the 24 slimes you need to kill before facing the big one *130 combat exp for defeating the Massive Slime (only after defeating all of the small ones) *256 general XP when you use the wand fragments at the mirror *384 general XP when you use the Shattered Vial at the mirror and obtain the Glittering Vial *256 general XP when you use the wand fragments when you use them at the dead end passage *65+ combat exp for defeating Zardruzin *512 general XP when you use the blood and restore the Wand of Dragonfire *512 general XP when you use the Wand of Dragonfire at the mirror *Reward for completion: 3072 General XP and 1024 to All Skills and Powers I believe these are all the rewards.--Shadowblack 09:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RESTART INDENT: Looks good. If you don't mind, I'll replace the ones in the Rewards Summary with yours, as the ones you listed are much clearer and more detailed compared to the original ones, or you can edit them in yourself if you prefer. --Wetheril 09:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk :Your rewards summary has been edited in. Thanks a lot for helping to clear the ambiguity. --Wetheril 09:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk ::You're welcome.--Shadowblack 09:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC)